


Newspaper Clippings

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Sunshine Project 2016 [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: M/M, newspaper ad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He puts in ad in the paper looking for someone he never knew. </p><p>Someone response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newspaper Clippings

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a bit of the reach for for the prompt but I thought it was out of the box. Im probably an idiot and its gonna get rejected.

**Wanted** **: LOST LOVE**

I'm looking for a lost love I never had. We never meet yet but I know we will. It's fate, it has to be.

We would have met possibly in our youth. I would have been your best friends and I would have been yours. We would have done everything together had we met like that. Maybe we just came together without knowing it.

Possibly it wasn't in our youth but at our prom. I would have been alone and maybe you would have been alone too. But then we would look across the dance floor and see each other looking awfully lonely. I would have went over to you and whispered about how lame this was. How mainstream proms were. You'd scoff at me. I didn't believe the bullshit I was saying either. We would have ended up dancing to the last song of the night.

Maybe we didn't meet then, maybe we were in college. Maybe we were shoved into dorms together. We were both nervous about the other but somehow we got over it and become the biggest douches on campus. Not really everyone thought we were adorable.

Maybe it's something crazier. Maybe we were separated by an ocean, we were both famous but only because of the Internet. Maybe we wouldn't meet until we were meeting fans. Maybe you'd fly to America and we would be in the same hotel. Maybe we would have fans who thought we were perfect for each other. They are right you know?

But none of these are really true. Not for this timeline anyway. So that's why I'm writing to you. You have to be somewhere. If you are my lost love.

 

**Re: Wanted: LOST LOVE**

I'm not sure how lost we can we if we have never met but I think I am who you are writing to. Of all the way we could have never met the last one seemed familiar. Like a ghost of a memory I can never touch or see but I know it's there.

Maybe we would have met in a hair salon. I would have been getting my hair dyed green and you would be trying pink. You'd look like Cotten candy and I'd laugh at you from across the salon. You laughed along.

Maybe you and I weren't meant to meet. Maybe that's why fate is fighting us. Is this us fighting back? I once heard about something like this. It's light going back in time and stepping on a butterfly. Maybe we shouldn't ever meet. Maybe I shouldn't be writing this to you, my lost love.

But I am.

And for that I have damned us both to a future the universe is trying to deny us. It's cruel but we aren't listening. It seems like us doesn't it? Fighting against the odds to be. Simply to be. I understand if you say no, I am hesitant myself but it seems what we must do.

This Friday, if you want to fight against what has been set in stone for us, I would like to meet.

Maybe we meet because of a silly newspaper column. Maybe you were sitting drinking coffee and wrote this and quickly sent it in before you could talk yourself out of it. And maybe you hoped someone would answer. Maybe you hoped no one would. But then I answered and I said how about we meet at the MoonLight All Night Diner at seven this Friday. And maybe I sit waiting and maybe you don't show.

But maybe you do.

Maybe we meet my lost love.

-

Jack sat in the diner and glanced at his watch every second. It was almost seven. Maybe no one would show. But then we walked in and looked around. He looked as nervous as Jack felt. Jack finally called out, "I think I'm who you are looking for?"

The man looked over and stated before walking over and sitting down. He looked at Jack before a smile spread across his face, "I think you are."

Jack smiled back. They were finally reunited, even if it's the first time in this universe.

-

**Wanted: LOST LOVE**

Wanted ad is closed. No further responses are necessary. Lost love has been found.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked.


End file.
